


Failsafe [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser gets himself hurt on the job; Ray is hurt by Fraser's lack of trust. [no author summary available]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failsafe [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840) by [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/pseuds/sprat). 



> Originally recorded for the "Fight" challenge (Amnesty round) at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

Link to stream/download audio file [here](https://app.box.com/s/2o4qqw4qan2rjt3ppbbe).

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/failsafe-0)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
